Haohmaru/Move list
Samurai Shodown Throws :Throw onto Ground - → B or A+B :Slam and Stab - → D or C+D Special Moves :Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan (Secret Skill Whirlwind Rending Slash) - ↓↘→ + Slash button Haohmaru brings his sword up then sends a floor based tornado projectile at his opponent, blasting them up. :Ougi Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash button Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, the jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. Samurai Shodown II Special Moves :Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan (Secret Skill Whirlwind Rending Slash) - ↓↘→ + Slash Haohmaru brings his sword up then sends a floor based tornado projectile at his opponent, blasting them up. :Ougi Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, the jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. :Ougi Resshin Zan (Secret Skill Violent Quake Slash) - →↓↘ + Kick Haohmaru crouches the leaps forward doing a downward slash with his sword glowing with green energy. :Sake Kougeki (Sake Power Attack) - ↓↙← + Slash Haohmaru takes his sake flask and whacks it on his opponent. :Hiougi Tenha Fuujin Zan (Hidden Secret Skill Heaven Supreme Sealing God Slash) - ↘←↙↓↘→←↓↙ + B+C Haohmaru does multiple uppercut slashes on the ground, then finishes by jumping up with a stronger Kogetsu Zan. POW Special :Tenha Seiou Zan (Heaven Supreme Dreadful Sparkle Slash) - →↘↓↙←→ + A Haohmaru brings his sword behind himself then does a powerful slash with aura being given off from the slash. Samurai Shodown III Special Moves: Slash Version :Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan (Secret Skill Whirlwind Rending Slash) - ↓↘→ + Slash Haohmaru brings his sword up then sends a floor based tornado projectile at his opponent, blasting them up. :Ougi Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, the jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. :Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Hurricane Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash while running Same, except with Haohmaru giving off afterimages. :Zankousen (Slashing Steel Flash) - →↘↓↙← + C Haohmaru does the same motion for the Tenha Seiou Zan except moderate. :Ougi Resshin Zan (Secret Skill Violent Quake Slash) - ←↓↙ + Slash Haohmaru crouches the leaps forward doing a downward slash with his sword causing a light explosion in the ground. POW Special: Slash Version :Tenha Fuujin Zan (Hidden Secret Skill Heaven Supreme Sealing God Slash) - →↓↘→↓↘ + Slash Haohmaru does multiple uppercut slashes on the ground, then finishes by jumping up with a stronger Kogetsu Zan. Special Moves: Bust Version :Ougi Senpuu Retsu Zan: Setsu (Secret Skill Whirlwind Rending Slash: Temple) - ↓↘→ + Slash Same, except the opponent goes to the top before dropping with damage. :Ougi Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash Haohmaru does an uppercut slash on the ground, the jumps into the air with a slashing uppercut. :Ougi Shippuu Kogetsu Zan (Secret Skill Hurricane Arc Moon Slash) - →↓↘ + Slash while running Same, except with Haohmaru giving off afterimages. :Gouha (Strength Crush) - →↓↘ + Kick Haohmaru does a shoulder charge. :Senpuu Ha (Whirlwind Wave) - ↓↘→ + Kick Haohmaru scrapes the floor sending a bit of energy at his opponent. :Nagi Yaiba (Calm Blade) - ↓↙←→ + C Haohmaru strikes a pose. If close enough to the opponent or hit by an attack, he will do a light jump with an uppercut slash. POW Special: Bust Version :Tenha Dankuu Retsu Zan (Heaven Supreme Severing Air Rending Slash) - →←↙↓↘→ + C+D Haohmaru entraps his opponent in a tornado, then flies up to them in midair and follows up with a downward slash. After slashing the opponent down, he chases after them with a second downward slash that knocks opponents away. Samurai Shodown IV Samurai Shodown V Samurai Shodown V: Special Samurai Shodown VI Samurai Shodown 62 Samurai Shodown 64-2 Samurai Shodown: Warrior's Rage Capcom vs. SNK 2 Category:Move lists